Meet my parents
by traumschwinge
Summary: AU    Francis and Ludwig meet at a club. At first, they think this would be something nonrecurring but then they eventually, maybe, start going out. The only problem is Ludwig's mother is quite, well, protective about her son. Spamano side-Pairing.
1. Chapter 1

Francis was leaning against the counter of some club his buddy Antonio had dragged him to. He wasn't really in the mood for going out. For weeks now he was trying to create a whole new clothing line. He hadn't been successful, though. It seemed just like every great idea had already been used. So Antonio had decided that Francis needed a change of scene and brought him to this club.

Where Francis spent his evening watching Antonio flirt with every girl that dared to look in his direction. Shaking his head, he turned his attention back to his drink, taking a careful sip of the alcoholic beverage Antonio had ordered for him. Any other day, Francis would have joined Antonio on this, but not today. He was simply not in the mood. And that was something that made him worry a lot.

When he looked back up from his glass, he noticed that Antonio was no longer flirting with some girls but had turned his attention to a small, brown-haired boy with a weird hair curl on the left side of his head and his big, blond friend. Francis raised his eyebrows. Not, that he minded. He didn't care whether his friend went out with girls or boys. Francis himself didn't mind the gender of his partners anyway.

As he watched the three of them, they turned towards him as Antonio gestured in his direction. Francis smiled and waved. Antonio waved back and then went back at chattering with the boy. The blond man watched him a moment longer before he, too, turned his attention back at Antonio. Francis sighed. It looked like that would take some time.

He was wrong, though. Only a minute later, Antonio let the two towards him. Much to Francis' astonishment, they actually followed him. Either it was easier to find a man who was interested in another man than he'd thought or they were having fun with Antonio chattering to no end.

Antonio introduced them. For the relatively short amount of time he had to get to know them, he had a surprising big deal of information about them. They worked for some car producer in their development department, their names were Lovino and Ludwig and they both were single. Francis simply nodded as Antonio told him this and many more things. Francis would have bet that by now, Antonio could him even tell their favorite color and underwear. Not, that Francis was too eager to know. If he would have wanted to, he'd found the last one out well on his own.

Only a few moments later – or so it seemed to Francis – Antonio grabbed Lovino's hand and dragged him away in the direction of the dance floor – and ignored all the curses Lovino shouted at him for this, leaving Francis and a puzzled Ludwig behind. For some time, they stayed silent. Francis, because he wasn't in the mood to flirt and Ludwig, apparently because he was feeling too awkward to start talking. Francis noticed that he was once or twice about to say something but then closed his mouth again without speaking. He noticed how pink the cheeks of the man had turned since Antonio had left, too.

Finally, Francis started having pity with Ludwig. He started talking about Antonio and how this behavior was just typical for him. Then he went on, finding out with careful questions whether he could tell Ludwig about what Antonio was up to. Ludwig already knew that which surprised him. So Ludwig explained that almost the first thing Antonio had said was that he had fallen in love with cute Lovino at first sight. Lovino had him, Ludwig, made to come with him and Antonio to keep an eye on Antonio and so, Ludwig was now sure that Lovino would get back at him for this.

Francis was surprised how well Ludwig took it that his friend was apparently gay. He'd taken him as a much more uptight person. Suddenly, Francis found himself wondering if Ludwig was – despite his looks – also more interested in men and whether or not he would have a chance. That was stupid, he knew. He wasn't even in the right mood, he told himself.

But it became more and more apparent that Antonio and Lovino had forgotten about them. Ludwig started glancing at his watch and somehow, Francis didn't like that. Not because he thought that it was impolite but because he didn't want them to … stop talking, he realized. That was odd. And new to him. He thought about it for some time, before he asked Ludwig to come and sleep over at his place. The blond man turned pink at this and started explaining that in that case he would need to inform his parents and such though in the end, he gave in. Francis couldn't resist to smile at this cute stammering.

They left the club together, stepping out in the chilly night. As soon as they were out of earshot of the club, Ludwig actually pulled out his cell phone and called his parents, telling them with many words Francis couldn't understand that he wouldn't come home that night and was sleeping over at a friends. When he was finally done, Francis grabbed his arm, pretending he was cold and led Ludwig direct them to the nearby station.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: The dialogue in the beginning was never supposed to be in English. Francis can't understand a word of it anyway. If anyone wants a translation I'll do it but I didn't consider it necessary because everyone will only notice the grey words.

* * *

><p>"<em>Mhn?"<em>

"_Ludwig, wo in drei Teufels Namen steckst du?"_

"_...Mutter? Ich … hab ich doch gestern gesagt, ich übernachte bei einem Freund."_

"_So? Und wann bitte hast du vor, nach Hause zu kommen?"_

"_Heute abend vielleicht, Mutter. Ich … _Francis, stop that, I'm calling my mom."

"_Ludwig, wer ist da bei dir?"_

"_Ein Freund, Mutter. ..._I said stop it. Ahn, Francis! My mom will hear it!"

"_Was soll ich hören?"_

"_... Nur, was für einen Krach er macht." _

"_So? Und wer ist dieser Francis eigentlich? Du hast ihn davor nie erwähnt."_

"_Ein Freund, Mutter, wie oft denn noch? … _Francis, not there, please~"

"Warum hast du mir nie von ihm erzählt?"

"_...Er _.. ah … _er ist ein Freund von Lovino_ … mhng … yes, there's good."

"_Lovino, dieser italienische Taugenichts? Ludwig, ich hab doch gesagt, du sollst nicht so viel mit ihm unternehmen. Er ist schlechter Umgang!"_

"_Ja, Mutter. ..._Francis~ Ah, Francis _… Mutter, ich muss schluss machen, bis heute abend."_

"_...Ludwig? Wage es nicht aufzuleg-_!"

Ludwig shut his cell phone and dropped it on the floor. An exhausted sigh escaped his lips before they were conquered by Francis' eager kisses. He wrapped his arms around the other man, pulling him close and onto him.

Francis' hands which had been playing with Ludwig's nipples up to that moment started stroking down Ludwig's belly. Ludwig moaned lightly and pressed more against the other's body. His eyes were closed again and another kiss muted every other sensation. Readily, Ludwig's lips parted to let the intruder in. He started to suck eagerly which made Francis, too, moan.

Only too soon for Ludwig's liking Francis broke the kiss. Francis sat up and smiled at him. He could see some red spots on Francis' light skin, assumingly hickeys, and some even darker areas of skin which might be bite marks. Ludwig hoped, they weren't. It was inexcusable for him to hurt another like that.

Francis also looked his bit of fluff over. He was a lot cuter than he'd first thought. Pieces of memories from last night pushed into his mind, Ludwig, all sweaty and with glassy eyes, moaning his name. ...He would need a cold shower quickly he thought as he felt blood rushing into regions he didn't want it to be right now.

"I'll go make us some breakfast," he said as he hurried out of his bedroom, grabbing a robe before he left.

He didn't go straight to his kitchen although he would have wanted to since he would be alone there for a while. First, Francis went to the bathroom to wash his face. He took more time and used colder water than necessary but it did it's duty to calm him a bit.

"You can use the bathroom if you want to," Francis called before he disappeared into the kitchen.

He searched for a not too quick to make breakfast so Ludwig would have the time to shower properly and get dressed. He'd need that after this night. Finally, Francis decided on some part-baked croissants, marmalade, ham and coffee. He'd just placed the croissants in the oven, as he heard the shower being turned on.

He couldn't avoid thinking about the man in his bathroom, washing his light skin and short hair, cleaning off the remains of the last night. His hands caressing strong muscles of his chest to spread the shower gel. Going further down. Feeling the soft flesh of his … abdomen.

Francis hit himself for this. Why would he just keep thinking about last night and that boy's body. He hadn't been serious, had he? This was nothing more than an once in a lifetime thing. This relationship would never stand a chance against their reality. Plus, his mom was really creepy and stuff. No, it wasn't right. And Ludwig sure wasn't the type to have a boyfriend. Even if he had, he'd never admit it, especially not to his parents. No, Francis couldn't do this to him. He'd lived now for over 26 years without ever being in love during a relationship. He wouldn't start this on an one-night stand, would he?

Almost, he'd have forgotten about the croissants in the oven. He got them out in a hurry and placed them in a breadbasket which he put on the table. In less than a minute he managed to set the table. Just in time for Ludwig's arrival at the kitchen.

Water was dripping from his wet hair on his shirt. For a mere second Francis thought about how it might have looked when Ludwig wouldn't have worn a shirt. Ludwig smiled at him and took his seat as he was invited to do before Francis did the same.

They had breakfast in silence. Both knew that this wasn't something that would repeat itself more often. Francis felt Ludwig's gaze on him more than once but he didn't dare to look him into his eyes, knowing that he wouldn't endure it to see into these bright blue eyes like this. The few times Francis looked up and at Ludwig, he, too, would avoid eye contact.

Soon after they had finished breakfast, Francis led Ludwig to the door. They saw each other off with a small kiss on the cheeks and then a far longer one on the lips.

"Good bye," Ludwig whispered, before he turned around and left.

"Good bye," Francis replied long after he had left, when he couldn't see him anymore. Francis closed the door.

One moment later, he regretted not having asked for Ludwig's phone number.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: My friend Ichihara-Mina helped me with the dialogue here.

* * *

><p>Francis buried himself in work for the following week. He didn't dare to allow himself more than short breaks.<p>

The Sunday had been a torture to him. After he had cleaned up his kitchen and the bedroom, he had tried watching TV. But he hadn't been at peace. Eventually, his thoughts would start to wander. There would be memories of the previous night, of his fantasies while preparing breakfast and, most annoying because of an odd little sting in his chest, of Ludwig leaving after a kiss. More than once he repeated this kiss in his mind. He feared he'd never forget about this – and a small part of him hoped that he was right on this.

So he got his drawing equipment out and started drawing. First, because there was nothing else to keep his hands and thoughts occupied. Later, because he kept having new ideas which he dropped almost as fast as he drew them. But by Wednesday he was sure he might have a chance to actually finish a concept for new clothing line until the dead line his boss had set for him. By Thursday, he planned to keep some concepts to himself for an own fashion show.

And by Friday, he was wondering if Antonio would have a date with that little Lovino.

Because he remembered Lovino, he started wondering about Ludwig again, something he had successfully avoided for the whole week. He still hated himself for not asking for Ludwig's cell number. On the other hand, he just knew that this wouldn't work out anyway so having his number and not being able to call because being so full of doubt about a serious longterm relationship was even more awful than not having his number at all. Thinking about bad and worse. The worst thing right now was that he would never be able to see Ludwig again while Antonio seemed to have started going out with Lovino – something he repeatedly used as an excuse to call and babble about.

Wait a second. Antonio was dating Lovino. Lovino and Ludwig were co-workers and friends. Maybe he could ask Antonio to get Ludwig's number from Lovino. ...As if that idiot would listen when all he could think about was how cute his new little boyfriend was in his opinion. Francis started pacing up and down his home office. _Merde_, why was it so difficult to call up his best friend?

Finally, at the evening, he took his phone and dialed Antonio's number. He never felt this nervous about it. Actually, he'd never really thought anything before calling his buddy.

"Diga?"

"Hey, Antonio, what's up? Are we going out today?"

" ...Er … Francis, no. I just called Lovino and asked him out. Oh, he was so cute while he tried to hide how happy he was that I did. He even screamed at me and told me to die. Aw, so cute. I'm so gonna do him today."

"Oh, that sounds great, 'Tonio. Taking him to a decent restaurant beforehand?"

"Should I? I was thinking of spending loads of fun time with him in an amusement park! I'm sure he will have fun there. I'll hold his hand while we visit the haunted house! And at last the Ferris wheel! It's going to be really romantic there and stuff~"

"Usually, the big boys take their lovers to a restaurant for an romantic dinner. It's faster, you know?"

"Oh, I see~ Then should I choose an Italian or a Spanish restaurant? Lovi is really picky with his food, you know? But that's so cute."

"I'd go with Italian. He's more used to that and, you know, Pasta is a pretty romantic dish."

"That's true! Oh, Francis, what would I do without you? You're such a good friend."

"It's alright, lad. But could you do me a favor in return?"

"Everything! Just tell me! I'm happy to be able to help you!"

"Remember Lovino's friend, Ludwig? That big guy? You don't think you could ask Lovino for his number, do you?"

Antonio chuckled.

"What's so funny?"

"It's just that," he chuckled. "Just that I was asked by my little Lovi the same concerning your number. But don't misunderstand! He was asking for Ludwig! My Lovi is mine after all."

Francis went silent, his mind was numb. "...he did?" he finally muttered.

"Sí, he did."

"So you passed my number to him?" When Francis' mind started working again, he wondered why on earth Ludwig hadn't called him yet if he had his number.

"Ah..." He stopped and laughed softly. "Ah, you see, I didn't have my cell phone with me that day, so I wanted to give it to him later, your number I mean, but I forgot. Lo siento! Ah but you know, I have his number, so it's okay if I just give it to you? So you like Ludwig?"

"...You're an idiot."

"Really? I seem to hear that a lot," Antonio laugehed.

"I wonder why. Wait a second, I'll get a pen and some paper." Francis ran off to his desk and took a fresh sheet of paper and one of his pencils. "I'm back, so, you have his number ready?"

"That was fast! Yeah, I have it here."

"Give it to me!"

"Huh? Why are you that impatient? Ah, you really took a liking to Ludwig? That's great! That means we can have double dates and stuff! Wait here~ " Antonio started dictating the number. Francis hurried to write it all down. He couldn't wait to call Ludwig right now and barely listened to what Antonio babbled.

"What did you say?"

"I said, that they are having an important meeting right now, that's why I planned my date with Lovi after, so he can relax and have fun with me! Making Lovi happy is the reason of me being alive! I just KNOW it!"

"...okay, thanks, 'Tonio. Have fun and don't overdo it. See you round. Salut."

With this, Francis cut off the connection. He'd love to listen to Antonio babbling about his new boyfriend but right now, he couldn't wait any longer to call Ludwig.

But what would he say? "Hi, remember, I'm the guy you met last weekend and went home with?" No, that would be stupid. Plus, what had Antonio just told him

They were in a meeting. It wouldn't do any good calling Ludwig while he was in the middle of a meeting. Ludwig might not answer the phone or worse, he would get in trouble because of him and then refuse to talk to him ever again.

Most Likely, a short message would be better. Francis typed some words, then deleted most of it to start again. This repeated itself for several times, until Francis finally dared to press the send button. In the end, the message read like this:

"Hello, Ludwig. It's Francis, remember me? May I pick you up after work? I miss you and want to see you."

Francis made himself sit down while he waited for an answer. Never before had he been this nervous about a simple SMS. His heart had sped up a bit and he had difficulties to cool down again. Minutes of anxious waiting passed. Francis tried not to figure about what Ludwig's answer might be. The more he tried, though, the worse it went in his imagination.

It was a relief when his cell finally hummed, informing him about an incoming text.

"I'd love to see you again," it simply read.


	4. Chapter 4

By the time Francis arrived at the company Ludwig worked at – he'd to call up Antonio again to find that out – it was dark. Much to his relief Ludwig wasn't waiting for him yet, though. He felt somewhat nervous about this whole thing. Why had he been this stupid? He hadn't much hope for this to work out anyway. But still, he waited.

Half an hour later he received a message by Ludwig in which he was told that Ludwig needed to finish some papers before he would go home but he would hurry. It took more time than Francis had hoped it would. It gave him a lot more time to reconsider everything than he fancied.

Finally, after almost an hour of waiting, someone knocked on his car's window causing him to jolt upright and out of his thoughts. He hurried to bend over to open the door on the passenger's side.

"Hello there," he said, a smile on his lips.

"Hi," said Ludwig and blushed. "Thanks for picking me up."

He got into the car and Francis started the engine.

It was a very quiet drive home to Francis' place. None of them dared to be the first to talk. Francis was still wondering why Ludwig had wanted to meet him again and agreed this spontaneous to get picked up. He just didn't look like the type to be very spontaneous. On the other hand, he'd been very spontaneous on this kind of thing the last time, too. Ludwig had thoughts of his own Francis could only guess.

"Until I got your message I thought you didn't want to see me ever again," Ludwig murmured.

For a second, Francis was so shocked he just had to look at Ludwig. "You did? Why?" he finally managed to utter.

Ludwig shrugged. He took a deep breath. It seemed as if he had his difficulties to go on talking. "Because Lovino didn't manage to get your number," he sighed. "I thought you didn't want me to have it."

Damn 'Tonio, Francis thought. "It's not like that," he said, faking a smile. He would get back at Antonio for this. "I didn't even know that you wanted it. I suppose, we were just unlucky on this."

"Yeah," Ludwig smiled, too. "Good thing Antonio passed on my number."

Francis simply nodded. He didn't know what to say. Usually, he would by now start making compliments to the other to ensure they were going the whole way the night. But with Ludwig … this wasn't the first time for the two of them. This might not be the last time. At least, Francis hoped it was one of many times but he couldn't know. That was what bothered him most. He didn't know if he wanted to give up his bachelor life and he didn't know that if he did, it would be for long.

"Francis?" Ludwig started. He was beet-red. "M-may I stay at your's for the night?" He looked like he awaited the sky to fall down on him for this blasphemous question, but of course, no such thing happened.

Francis mind went blank for one second. Did he just hear what he thought he heard?

"Of course you can," he cheered. He sped up his car. It wasn't too long anymore but the faster they would get there the better.

They drove on in silence. At last, as they had almost arrived at Francis' flat, Ludwig spoke again. His voice was nothing more than a whisper, but clearly audible to Francis: "I guess I like you very much." He had blushed even more if that was possible. Francis noticed that Ludwig also had taken a sudden interest in his shoes. For a moment he considered pretending not to have heard anything.

"It might be the same here," Francis said, taking a deep breath. "I'm not the type who usually calls a week later. Or at all."

Ludwig raised his head and turned towards Francis. The first surprised expression turned into a bright smile. For a second, Francis was so distracted that he nearly missed the house he was living at. He stepped on the brakes rather harshly and brought the car to an abrupt halt.

"That's not good for your car, you know?" Ludwig chuckled.

Francis mumbled something that sounded much like a curse.

They got out of the car and Francis led them into his flat and then in his living room. There they stood for some moments and simply watched at each other, not knowing what to say or to do.

At last, Francis stepped forward and pulled Ludwig in a tight hug, followed by a long, longing kiss. Ludwig responded quickly. He put his arms around Francis' waist and pulled him closer to himself. He parted his lips to allow Francis' tongue to enter. Their hot saliva mixed in their mouths, their tongues stroked over another and brushed over and fondled with each other. They both felt incredibly and wonderfully warm. Holding Ludwig in his arms like this and feeling him melt into his kiss sent a warm shiver down his spine.

When they finally parted – or at least their lips now didn't touch anymore – they both were way beyond the point of being out of breath. Stumbling because they both weren't used to walk while clinging to another they reached the sofa and fell down on it.

They cuddled on the couch, watching a comedy film by some French director. They were more interested in each other than in the movie but still, they had a good laugh. After the movie and some glass of wine, they went to bed, Ludwig cuddling into Francis' arms around him.


	5. Chapter 5

They woke some time during the morning. Instead of immediately getting up like the weekend before, Francis nuzzled his dear and placed a soft kiss on his forehead. Ludwig's eyelids fluttered but he didn't wake at first. Francis chuckled and placed another kiss at Ludwig's cheek. Little fluttering, not waking. Again, Francis chuckled, a little louder this time. This time, he pressed his lips on Ludwig's for an soft wake-up kiss.

Ludwig's eyes opened slowly, then shut again as he responded to Francis' kiss, pulling him half onto himself and hugging Francis close. Francis stroked up his back slowly, stopping not until his neck where he started caressing him. Ludwig growled happily.

They could have stayed in bed for at least the rest of the day, even an eternity if it had been fully up to them. But at some point, both their growling stomaches drove them out of bed and into the kitchen. They searched Francis' fridge and storing cupboards and found themselves a decent brunch, accompanied by some left-over wine and cheese from the previous evening.

"So," Ludwig started halfway though the meal. "How'd come that you and Antonio are friends? You seem quite different."

Francis shrugged. "I don't know anymore. We've been friends for more than twenty years already, so I forgot how we met and why we'd become friends. He's just always been there. Sometimes more and other times, like last week, less." He paused a second, fighting down the slowly rising anger at Antonio. "How about you and Lovino? You seem unlikely to be friends, too."

"His sister was in the same class as me," Ludwig started, looking slightly uneasy at this revelation. "She and I, we, well, we started going out back at school. After we graduated, it didn't go too well anymore. In the end, she broke up. She said, it was for the better of the two of us. But Lovino got it all wrong and got really angry at me for breaking up with her. So he waited for me after work in some dark corner of the parking lot and jumped at me. I had real trouble explaining to him what had really happened and was just lucky he didn't try to kill me the instant he saw me."

Francis chuckled far more amused than Ludwig obviously had expected. "And lucky you were, indeed, muscleman."

Ludwig shook his head. "It took a few days until he had sorted it all out for himself. I was off the hook those days, though," he went on. "In the end, we had dinner together so he could excuse himself for that outburst and then became sort of friends. He's more or less the only one I could ask to go to a club with me. He'd never approved of any of my dates or girlfriends ever since I know him. Although he promised me to get hold of your number for me. But of course, he's only a good friend." The last sentence was added rather quickly.

Again, Francis chuckled.

"Ah, 'Tonio's so fond of your little friend," he said. "The whole week, he couldn't stop talking about him. After I wasn't able to reach him for the whole Sunday. I guess, there might be something serious going on."

Ludwig nodded. "I guess," he said thoughtfully. "Since Lovino, too, hadn't much other themes besides Antonio last week. Not even football, which is pretty amazing for him. The only exception for this was when he asked me how my date with you went. He was quite shocked that I hadn't given you my number."

"But now you've got it," Francis smiled. "And I hope you won't loose it soon, Ludwig."

Ludwig shook his head. "I won't, I promise. As long as you won't loose mine, Francis."

The big question both now already had felt at the edge of their minds, waiting to force itself on them, didn't get uttered. Even though they had missed each other, they both weren't sure. Even though a lucky chance had given them the possibility to stay in touch and see each other again, they weren't sure. Unlike Antonio who seemed to be madly in love with a boy he had just met and Lovino who was apparently in love but didn't want to show, they weren't sure.

Were they really in love or was this just a flirt?


	6. Chapter 6

To end the awkward pause that followed, Francis leaned over the table towards Ludwig. He smiled but unlike before, there was no amusement in it. It looked more like it was self-pitiful. It made Ludwig shudder visibly.

"Alright," Francis said. "You told me about your Ex so I'll tell you about mine." He sighed. "Well, there isn't just one girl in my case. Nor two. In fact, during the last ten years, I went out with so many girls that I lost count on them. There where quite a few guys, too."

He laughed as he saw Ludwig's shocked expression.

"Hey, I never said I was a man for a lifetime. I never was before. None of my 'relationships', as one might or might not call them, lasted longer than a few, well, nights. Oh, well, there was one. One single girl which I called my girlfriend for more than three months. That's my personal record until now."

Ludwig simply stared at him. Francis could only muse what the other was thinking right now. He hoped that he wasn't thinking of him as a very loose man or as somebody who only searched for temporal satisfaction without any emotion involved. He feared that Ludwig might think that he was just another guy in a long, almost endless row of short-lived relationships. Although Francis didn't know why yet.

"She was really something special," Francis continued since there was no way to stop at this point anyway. "We had a lot of fights, but for some reason, we both enjoyed those fights almost as much as the angry sex that followed. Alice really was a wonderful brat."

"If she was that great, why did you break up?" Ludwig grumbled under his breath. Was it Francis or did her sound rather pissed because of that information? He really hoped so.

Francis shrugged. "Well, let me tell you more about the relationship we had first. We met at a pub. Well, I usually don't go to pubs but that fortune night I did because 'Tonio wanted to see it. She was sitting at the bar, having a huge mug of beer and was fighting very heatedly with some guy. Being the nice guy I am, I tried to save that poor soul from her wrath and ended up quarreling with her myself. After a few beer we started, well, getting interested in one another. And so I brought her home with me."

Ludwig sighed. "So taking someone home with you after you had some alcohol is quite normal for you?" He made the question sound more like a very sour paraphrase for "I didn't want to know that, thank you very much!"

"It is. It's not only my habit but a common custom," Francis explained. "Though I usually neither extend invitations for breakfast or diner nor do I usually phone afterwards. But I did phone her later. And so did I phone you, too, dear Ludwig. Don't be jealous, Alice was years ago and there's no chance we'll get back together ever again."

This time, Ludwig didn't say anything though Francis waited for another comment on his words. It almost seemed like Ludwig was sulking. Stupid idea, Francis thought, a man like Ludwig wouldn't sulk over the ex-girlfriend of a guy he hardly knew.

"We were going out for three months," Francis continued. "Not only going out but fighting and having sex and doing couple stuff, too. We even had once a candlelight dinner I cooked for her. After she tried to set my kitchen on fire."

These words didn't seem to improve Ludwig's mood so Francis decide to end his story faster than he originally had intended to. For some reason, the stare Ludwig had directed at him made a lump grow in his throat.

"In the end, she dumped me," Francis sighed. Ludwig's eyes narrowed. "She started screaming at me all of a sudden. Nothing unusual in that. That time, though, she accused me of never been in love with her and being only interested in her because I could have sex with her as much as I wanted to. Well, that sex part was probably true back then but I've changed, I swear! Then she told me she had got to known another guy and is oh so deeply in love with him. I never saw her again after that."

Ludwig remained silent for a few moments. Long enough to make Francis wonder if he had enraged his new … friend with that story. After a while, Ludwig gently shook his head.

"So you really were in love with her back then?" he assumed. And then, after another brief break: "But you aren't anymore? 'Cause she ran off with another guy and left you? You've moved on?"

Francis nodded, cursing in his mind at that lump that wouldn't go away.

Ludwig opened his mouth as if he was about to say something. Then he closed his mouth again. He sighed. Took a deep breath. The he tried again: "Would you … Francis, would you cook for me, too?" He had blushed. "I mean, only if you want to. I could help you a bit but I can't cook at all so be warned."

Francis beamed. The lump had suddenly vanished. "Of course! How about next Saturday?"

Ludwig smiled softly. "That would be great."


	7. Chapter 7 Part 1

Last chapter before I raise the Rating D That's why this chapter will be part one of two. I haven't uploaded this chapter anywhere else yet.

* * *

><p>The following Saturday evening, the two of them were standing in Francis' kitchen and preparing everything to start cooking a dinner together. They had done the shopping together after they had woken. Just like the week before, Ludwig had stayed overnight.<p>

Shopping together had been fun for both of them. Francis didn't exactly know why. It was just … Well, about everything had been different.

They had had a list since Ludwig had insisted on this, but as soon as they had entered the market, they had started discussing what else they might need. Of course they had agreed on buying additional fruits for desert or something like that. But that was where the problem had started. Francis had wanted to buy some strawberries but Ludwig rather wanted to have bananas. In the end, the bought both and some yogurt extra just in case.

They had started chatting with the latest movies they had watched and those they wanted to see soon, went on with music and then finally arrived at literature to go straight on to gossip news. It somewhat marveled Francis but he had to admit that they had somewhat the same taste in most of this. At some point or another they had broken into laughter.

Francis had tried to ignore all the irritated glances they got. He was just shopping with a good friend for dinner. Okay, maybe Ludwig was a friend with extras considering the evening they had met but nevertheless a friend, sure thing. He didn't want to have a steady yet. Giving it a thought, a relationship with Ludwig would be nice but there were always "buts". And right now, he didn't want to have all those "buts".

Back at home, Francis and Ludwig had emptied the shopping backs on the kitchen table. Francis got a knife and a chopping board for Ludwig and handed him the onions, too. They had agreed that Ludwig would only help but not do any of the actual cooking since he didn't have too much confidence in his cooking skills.

While Ludwig peeled the onions and cut them in rings for the soup Francis wanted to cook as an appetizer, Francis got everything else he would need for an onion soup. He started cooking and just in time, Ludwig handed him the sliced onions. Francis noticed that there were some little tears in Ludwig's eyes and on his cheek and without much thinking he kissed them away. Ludwig blushed but didn't say a thing. Francis turned to the stove and wondered what he'd just done.

They stayed silent for a while, the sound of cooking being the only noise in the kitchen. Both thought about what had just happened.

"Why did you just do that?" Ludwig finally asked. He had stopped chopping fruit for a second and waited for the answer.

Francis replied: "I don't know." He really didn't know what had gotten into him. It was like his body had acted on it's own without consulting his mind first.

Ludwig sighed. Francis was pretty sure that the answer he had just given had been the wrong one. He just hoped that his friend wouldn't resent him for this. "But you say we're not a couple?" Ludwig whispered. It had barely been audible.

"I don't _know_!" Francis said, louder that it would have been necessary. What was this all about. Ludwig couldn't be serious asking that.

"So we could be?" Ludwig asked. He had now turned and was watching Francis. His blue eyes signaled Francis that he demanded an honest answer. Francis couldn't lie to these eyes, he just couldn't. Like one couldn't kick a puppy.

He didn't want to answer that straightaway, though. What if Ludwig turned him down when he said yes or hated him for refusing him. "We could be if you wanted to," Francis said, shrugging. This whole thing was just so embarrassing.

Ludwig got up from his seat and stepped forward to Francis. He was smiling. "I thought we already were sort of a couple," he said, kissing Francis on the cheek. Then he blushed and looked down. "As long as you also want to, we could be a couple."


	8. Chapter 7 Part 2

Francis pulled him into his arms and kissed him. Willingly Ludwig opened his lips for his tongue to enter his mouth. They pressed close against each other and their hands brushed over the other's body while they kissed as intently as never before. Francis turned them round and pressed Ludwig against the next wall. While they kept on kissing, he started undressing his now boyfriend.

The shirt felt down with some rustling. Ludwig hadn't fight back until now but then he started pushing Francis towards the living room. Francis complied with this, stumbling into his living room where he took over again and pushed Ludwig onto the couch. He climbed Ludwig's lap and sat down there. They smiled at each other.

Provocatively slow, Francis started taking off his shirt, too. Ludwig's blue eyes kept focused on him like they were magnetically attracted to his body.

Francis chuckled as he threw his shirt away. "What are you staring like this? It's nothing you had never seen before."

Ludwig shook his head but still stared at Francis. His hands rested on his lover's hips, unmoving yet. Francis shifted a bit on his lap, feeling the growing bulge underneath him and being well aware that he was no better himself.

He fumbled with the button of Ludwig's trousers, trying to open them fast and then to pull them down. Ludwig shivered in anticipation as Francis went on undressing him. Last thing to go were his shorts. Francis smiled down at him.

"What are you waiting for?" panted Ludwig. Francis could not only feel but also see in his eyes how excited he was.

Francis brushed softly over his chest, missing the nipples on purpose. He hummed. "I guess, I'm waiting for an invitation," he finally said, still smiling.

Ludwig looked pleadingly at him. Their eyes met and for a glimpse, Francis thought he might not be able to withstand any longer. Then, Ludwig spoke, though. "What kind of invitation?" he croaked.

Francis chuckled. He started drawing circles around one of Ludwig's nipples which eventually became narrower. "I don't know," he hummed. "Just tell me what you'd like me to do. I'll do it."

Ludwig tried to smile though he heavily panted. "Kiss me," he whispered. His voice was shaking from his pants.

Francis leaned down to kiss his boyfriend. His hands rested on the other's sides while the other pulled him down, folding his arms around his neck. Ludwig's kiss was unusually eager, much to Francis's surprise and pleasure. It all made him just feel how much the other needed him, how urgent it was for the other to go on – and, as a matter of fact, for him, too.

When they finally broke the kiss, breathless, Ludwig opened his beautiful blue eyes again, watching Francis again. He reached out to touch Francis face, brushing over his cheek. "You're really gorgeous," he whispered. His eyes were already blurred with lust. But to Francis astonishment he also saw hints of tears there.

"Hey," he breathed. "No need to cry, my darling." He blew a short kiss on Ludwig's lips. "It's not like this is our first time."

"I know," Ludwig whimpered. His hips twitched as Francis stroked over his belly. "But last time, I was drunk." He hesitated a second and cried then: "And damn it, Francis, do something! NOW! I don't want to wait any longer."

"Got it," Francis chuckled. He slid down from Ludwig's lap – which earned him a baffled look from his dear – and onto the floor in front of the couch. His long fingers brushed over the insides of his lover's tights, upwards to his knees first, before he stopped and stroked back up again, now going all the way to Ludwig's crotch.

Ludwig gasped, obviously waiting for the touch there that never this soon came. Francis stroked over his hips, feeling down to Ludwig's backside, grasping him, feeling his soft skin there. Ludwig shook a bit, his fingers clawed into the couch cushions.

"Don't-"

"Shht."

Francis stroked Ludwig there, touching him very lightly. He wanted his lover become used to the touch there first. Before he would go on with anything. The last time, too, Ludwig had been so very nervous about this all. So Francis thought it might be the best for his lover to take all the things slow. Very slow, since this would also raise his own fun factor.

He went on teasing for a while, watching Ludwig very closely. With every pinch, every oh so light tap, his love would react, would twitch and tremor. And Francis could just see everything he wanted to. Even the tiniest drops on Ludwig's exposed skin.

When he finally entered his boyfriend with his finger, Ludwig let out an choked gasp. He felt him tighten up around him almost instantly, pushing him away. Francis tried to calm him, making him relax more, by kissing his abdomen, stroking over his skin.

"Relax," hummed Francis. He knew that he needed his dear to relax now, otherwise he would hurt him which was something he didn't want.

"I can't," Ludwig panted. "I try but I can't."

"Why?"

"I don't know! I guess, I'm a bit afraid."

"Don't worry, it'll feel good if you just relax now. Don't be afraid, you're not alone. I'm with you."

He got up and kissed his boyfriend to finally calm him down. It worked. The next time Francis pushed his fingers inside, it went in much more smoother.

Ludwig whimpered quietly, though he stayed relaxed. Francis could see how much he already liked what he was doing. It was getting more and more difficult to hold back much longer. Francis sighed inwardly. Too bad that they wouldn't be able to do this forever. But, on the bright side, as things were, they could at least do this as often as they wanted to.

Feeling his love growing more accustomed to his touch by the second, he went on with carefully stretching him further. He felt the growing need to finally do him, and that quickly. It drove Francis almost mad that he had to be patient to not to hurt his dear.

When he finally – at last – felt he had done enough, Francis got up from the floor again. Licking his lips before, he kissed his dear again, pressing him down on the couch, seeing to it that they had enough space. He stroked over the strong, trembling chest of his boyfriend, feeling the muscles underneath. He chuckled.

A glance in Ludwig's face told him that he, too, wanted to get on with it soon. He was practically pleading with those blue eyes of his. For a short moment, Francis was tempted to just never let him go again and to try to keep that expression on his face forever.

Ludwig wrapped his arms around Francis shoulders, giving him an unassertive smile before he pressed his eyes shut in anticipation of what he knew was to come now. His hug became even more tighter as Francis pushed inside.

"You hurt?" Francis panted. He didn't like the pained look on Ludwig's face. A small kiss was placed on Ludwig's lips to calm him again as he was tightening up again, squeezing Francis.

Ludwig shook his head, though he was gritting his teeth. So Francis started moving slowly inside him, giving his dear time to get accustomed to the feeling. He knew only too well how this hurt so he didn't want to risk doing something that would hurt Ludwig more than necessary.

As the grip to his shoulders was loosening, he took it as a signal to move more and faster. Ludwig let out soft whimpers at first, which were then becoming groans of pleasure. The once again tightening grip to his shoulders proofed to Francis, that he was just as close as he was himself. Francis smiled, satisfied. Now again, he increased his pace. Ludwig replied to it with more and louder groans.

As Ludwig finally reached his climax, Francis felt him clenching tightly around him, almost squeezing him over his peak. The look in Ludwig's face – all red with little tears in his eyes and he was panting so adorably heavily – was more than enough to push him over the edge again.

Francis collapsed on top of his boyfriend after pulling out. Both of them were gasping for air, smiling. He felt great afterwards though he wasn't able to move at first – or, well, he didn't want to. After some moments, Ludwig started stroking his hair and Francis hummed delightedly. Perfect evening, just perfect.

They looked at each other and smiled. A kiss followed, which was a lot calmer than the ones before, then another and a last one. Cuddling closely, they stayed on the couch, fetching a blanket as they were getting cold.

"Ludwig?" Francis suddenly began.

"Huh?" answered Ludwig sleepily.

"How often do you go to the gym?"

"I … what? Why do you even care?"

"You have such nice muscles. From nothing nothing comes," Francis chuckled. "Don't get me wrong, I like you very much the way you are."

Ludwig stayed silent for a while. "Francis?" he eventually said.

Francis raised his head. "Listening. "

"I love you."

"Me too."

"Me too."


	9. Chapter 8

A/N: At the beginning, there are text messages. I originally used another font for them, but doesn't support that...

* * *

><p>Mon cheri Ludwig,<p>

I miss you so much.

Would you mind meeting

tonight after work?

Je t'aime. Francis

* * *

><p>Hi Francis,<p>

I'm sorry I don't think

I'll have time tonight.

Work's being very busy

lately. I won't be able to

leave until ten or so.

I love you, too, Ludwig

* * *

><p>I wouldn't mind waiting<p>

for you. You could stay

at my place for the night,

too, if you want to.

* * *

><p>My mom's still pretty mad<p>

at me about last

weekend. I shouldn't

have forgotten to call her.

I know this sounds like a

lame excuse. How about

lunch?

Love you

* * *

><p>Lunch sounds great. You<p>

name the time and place

and I'll be there.

Ly Francis

* * *

><p>1pm, the Chinese place near<p>

my work. They got take-aways

so we could eat at the park.

I can't wait to see you

Ludwig

* * *

><p>Francis arrived at the said Chinese restaurant at five past one. It was more like a snack bar than a restaurant, just like most of those places. There were quite a few customers, so it had to be either cheap or good, most likely even both as many of the customers were young.<p>

Ludwig was already waiting for him in front of the snack bar. He wore a well-tailored, dark gray suit with matching shirt and tie. Francis himself wore only his normal everyday clothes – jeans and a fashionable sweater – which were easy to clean.

Ludwig didn't look too happy but as soon as he noticed Francis, he cheered up. Francis was also smiling at his boyfriend as he walked up to him. He opened his arms to greet Ludwig with an hug and a kiss, but was pushed away.

"What did I do wrong?" he sighted.

Ludwig shook his head. "Nothing. It's just ..."

"Just what?"

"It's just that many of my co-workers also eat here," Ludwig admitted. He blushed. "And I don't want them to know. Yet. They'll all make fun of me or worse."

"But Lovino already knows."

"Lovino is dating a guy himself," Ludwig pointed out. "And I don't think that he would give me away. As long as I don't date his sister, anythings fine for him."

"Okay," Francis sighed. It wasn't as if he had expected an overjoyed greeting anyways …

They ordered their lunch and then decided to go to the small park just around the corner to eat. This park looked more like a big garden with many trees and bushes on a great meadow with flowerbeds in between.

They choose a spot which was surrounded in three directions by small thickets for having their lunch. This way, Ludwig had explained, the chance of being spotted by by-passers was almost none. Just as the had ended that sentence, Francis had already kissed him and pulled him into a tight hug.

Ludwig carefully dropped the plastic bag with their food in it before he returned the embrace, kissing his boyfriend hurriedly. They didn't stop before they were out of breath and then remembered that they actually wanted to have lunch here, not something else.

They sat down close to each other, leaning against each other. Francis had wrapped his arm around Ludwig while they were eating. And much to his pleasure there was no complain in any way against this. In fact, Ludwig even snuggled a bit against him.

"I'm sorry," Ludwig started as he had finished eating. "I'm so sorry, Francis. You must think I hate you. But I don't! I never could. I love you too much." He cuddled close.

Francis patted him on the back. "I know, ma vie. I just sometimes forget that I was raised in a very … well, free-spirited way and tend to ignore how old fashioned the rest of the world can be."

Ludwig sighed. "Old fashioned, huh? Just like my mother."

Francis kissed him on the top of the head. "How is she anyway? I will have to meet her eventually, so it would be nice to know some more about her."

"My mom is very strict but I guess you already noticed that," Ludwig said, his head down as if he was ashamed of admitting this. "She definitely wears the pants at home, at least I don't dare to argue with her. Dad sometimes does, but it's more like they are teasing each other when they're fighting. And ..." He sighed. "I'm a bit afraid to tell her about you."

"So you haven't told her yet?" Francis asked.

"No." Ludwig looked so very guilty that Francis couldn't resist and hugged and kissed him.

"It's not like I'm ashamed of our relationship but … I'm afraid of how everyone might react. I bet my mom would freak out – or well, even more than she already has. She might even try to set me up with some girl. … Feliciana in the worst case." He turned and hugged Francis tightly. "I don't want to loose you."

Francis kissed him on the cheek. "Me neither," he whispered. Then he sighed. "So you're grounded by your mom for how long?"

"I'm not grounded!"

"Yeah, but you're not allowed to stay overnight, am I right?"

Ludwig nodded with a sigh.

"So … how do we meet?"

Ludwig brightened up again. "Thanks," he whispered. Then, after some thought, he added: "Like today? We could meet every lunch break."

Francis nodded. "I guess so."

"And … as long as I don't stay overnight, it would be okay to meet on Fridays and Saturdays at the evening. Perhaps we could ask Antonio and Lovino to have a double date with us that would appease my mom," Ludwig went on.

Francis placed a short kiss on his lips. "That would be great. But you have to promise me one thing."

"Anything!"

"Please promise me to tell your parents one day. I don't want to have to hide our relationship forever."

"I promise I'll tell them."


	10. Chapter 9

For the rest of the week, Ludwig and Francis met every noon for lunch. Once, Francis brought some food for a picnic in the park with him but the other days they would just sit on the grass and talk until Ludwig had to go back to work. Neither of them could wait for Friday to come.

When Friday finally came, Ludwig had trouble concentrating on his work all day. Every time he didn't pay attention to what he was doing his mind would travel to what they might do in the evening. The facts that it was a calm day without much work and that Lovino, too, had nothing else than Antonio as a topic to talk about in the breaks weren't much of a help, either.

He met with Lovino for lunch, the first time that week, and together they went to the park where they were to meet with Francis. Antonio would have love to come, too, but to his and Lovino's bad luck, he was working at another part of the city which was too far away to come in time.

Ludwig greeted his boyfriend with a smile and a short, soft kiss on the cheek and was rewarded with two kisses and sweet words by his lover for this.

"Let's get over with this, fast!" Lovino grumbled. He didn't look at the two of them but rolled his eyes.

Francis laughed. "Okay then, what do we have to discuss?"

"Well, where we want to go tonight and when we're to meet," Ludwig answered. "I guess, for me it would be best if Lovino would fetch me up at home."

"Then, why won't we use my car to pick up everybody?" Lovino hissed. "And where the hell do you want to go?"

"You'd do that?" Ludwig cheered. "Thanks so much, Lovino!"

"Yeah, yeah. I get it." Lovino folded his arms in front of this chest and glared at the two of them. "So? What are we going to do?"

"What do you want to do?" asked Francis, smiling at Ludwig and then – for a much shorter amount of time – at Lovino. Lovino hissed as he noticed the smile on Francis' face just like a frightened cat. It seemed like he didn't like Francis to look at him. He didn't reply to the question aside for a almost deadly glare at Francis.

"I thought it might be a good idea to go to the cinema," Ludwig said hurriedly. He sensed some danger from his friend. A danger he knew only too well. Lovino was very close to be ready to jump at Francis and try to strangle him. "Or what do you think, Francis?"

Francis smiled. "Sounds great."

"Okay, as long as I don't need to watch a sloppy romance, or a unfunny comedy movie, or any bad movie at all," growled Lovino.

Ludwig sighed. He knew how picky his friend could be. "Do you have any movie in particular in mind?"

"I don't. Most movies are American. Do I look like I watch American movies?" Lovino ranted.

"Er... I bet there are some European or Asian movies showing, too," Ludwig said and tried to remain calm. Discussing with Lovino was always like this. "There always are."

"The hell!" Lovino cried. "I already knew that! But which damned movie is currently showing?"

"May I suggest something?" Francis asked. He was still smiling, which was, in Ludwig's experience exactly the opposite of what he was supposed to do when Lovino was outraged like this.

"What?" Lovino hissed.

"There is a French movie showing in one of the small cinemas downtown. It received some very good critics and you might actually like it," Francis went on. "At least, it's not some plain comedy movie or a stupid love story."

"Why would I want to watch a goddamn French movie? That's even worse than an American one!" Lovino ranted on. Ludwig knew that it was useless to try change Lovino's mind when he was like that.

Francis, however, didn't. But he had a pretty good argument why Lovino would like to watch it: "Me and 'Tonio, we already saw that movie when it was new. He really enjoyed it. That's why I suggested to watch it. I'm pretty sure 'Tonio would love to watch it one more time."

"But wouldn't it be boring for you?" Ludwig muttered, touching Francis forearm lightly.

Francis gave him one of his smug smiles. "I won't," he chuckled. "I doubt I will pay much attention to the movie. At least less than I will pay you." He almost purred that last sentence.

Ludwig blushed up to his ears while Lovino turned away, looking very disgusted.

"Ew, you bastards, that's gross!" he yelled. "I don't wanna see you again before tonight!" And with that, he stormed off, before Ludwig or Francis could react.

"So... did this mean he's in for it?" Francis finally asked.

Ludwig shrugged. "I guess so. It usually does."


	11. Chapter 10

As soon as Ludwig got home after work, he went into his room to change his clothes and have a quick shower. He was pretty nervous for this was his first real date with Francis. Too bad his mother had decided that he wasn't allowed to stay at someone else's place anymore since he apparently never called when he did.

Being able to stay at Francis' again would be great. They would have the dinner Francis had cooked together, talk a lot and then cuddle in his bed or on the couch until they were too tired.

Only too bad that they couldn't thanks to Ludwig's mother and her stupid rules. And even worse that Ludwig didn't dare to break this one for he was sure that he'd be grounded for some long time if he did.

Cursing a little bit under his breath – and as lowly as he could so his mother wouldn't hear it – he checked his appearance in the mirror for at least the hundredth time when he heard the doorbell ring. Ludwig was a bit puzzled at this for he hadn't heard a car pull up. Then he remembered that Lovino had just recently bought one of those new cars with an electric engine – just because he wanted to see how they felt like when he was driving it not because he liked it for it looked hideous according to him.

Ludwig was just at time at the door to push his father aside before said one could say anything. The last thing he wanted right now was one of those smug remarks his father had so many of. Even though Ludwig was in fact in a very good – yet nervous – mood.

"Hurry up", Lovino snarled when he saw his friend. "We wanna go!"

He got hold of Ludwig's wrist and almost dragged him away. Ludwig didn't struggle for he knew his friend good enough that this was just his way of greeting – and at the same moment telling him how much he wanted to get back to his lover Antonio.

Ludwig could only tell his father good night and that he'd be back at around two in the morning so they didn't have to stay up before they reached his friend's car. He just hoped that his father had understood that.

As soon as they reached the car, the door to the backseat opened and Ludwig was pulled in to find himself in the arms of his lover. Lovino sneered behind him and slammed the door shut before he got into the driver's seat.

"Good evening, my dear", Francis purred. He placed short kisses on each of Ludwig's cheeks and then a lot longer one on his lips which was eagerly responded to. Feeling Francis's arms around him once again, Ludwig cuddled happily into them. What ever his mother might do to him if she found out, it was worth it, he was sure right now.

Lovino's voice, as angry as ever, bought him back to reality however. "Would you stop this at once?" he cried. "That's so gross! If you don't stop that right now, I'll kick you out of my car, damn it!"

"Aww~ Lovilovi~ You're just so cute when you're angry like this~" Antonio interrupted the rant by throwing his arms around Lovino and kissing his cheeks happily.

This, however, did calm down the Italian at least that much that he started driving, though he was still grumbling about something under his breath. Ludwig leaned against Francis, closing his eyes. Though he was pretty much used to Lovino's outbursts, they still gave him headaches. Francis, being as caring as always, said nothing but placed his arms around Ludwig to pull him a bit closer.

Ludwig smiled at him for this, being thankful and thinking about how much he had come to like him in this short amount of time. No, that wasn't entirely true, he didn't like him, he loved Francis from the bottom of his heart.

And suddenly, he didn't really care about who might know that. Antonio and Lovino didn't act like they needed to cover anything. So why would he? He knew that his mother would be opposed to this sort of relationship but on the other hand, his mother was opposed to pretty much everything.

"Francis," he whispered.

"Huh? What is it, my love?" said one whispered back. He kept his voice low, too, for if Lovino and Antonio were not to hear their conversation.

"Uhm … I … I was thinking," Ludwig mumbled. He had started to overthink what he was about to be doing and now he wasn't as sure about this as he had been before.

"So?" Francis chuckled. He was always amused about Ludwig when he was cute like this. It was a mystery to him how a brawny guy like him could be this shy and cuddly and simply cute. But he really, really liked this about his lover best.

"About what I promised to you," Ludwig eventually sighed. How difficult could it be to ask a simple question? It was not like he hadn't been asking this before. He was able to ask Feliciana this question so why not Francis?

"What did you promise to me?" It wasn't like Francis didn't know but he wanted Ludwig to say it for himself. It seemed like this was just important to him.

Again, Ludwig sighed. "I promised you to tell my parents about … us, remember?"

Oh, yes, Francis remembered just too well. He wouldn't say so but he'd never expected Ludwig to talk about this so soon again. Instead of answering to that, he waited for Ludwig to go on. He feared a bit that Ludwig might never finish what he was going to say if he was interrupted just know.

Too bad, Lovino didn't know that. Francis was sure, even if Lovino did, he would ignore that fact to piss him off. He had the very lively impression that this kid felt a very strong dislike towards him and had absolute no idea, why this might be the case. Anyway, the car stopped in the exact moment when Ludwig opened his mouth to speak again and Lovino announced, louder that he had had to, that they had arrived at the cinema and that everyone was to get out of his car right now, damn it!

In that moment, Francis was ready to kill that boy no matter how much his best friend adored him. Who knew when Ludwig would bring this up again if not now? But he did as Lovino told them anyway, got out, even held the door open to Ludwig and then hooked his arms in Ludwig's.

"Francis," Ludwig whispered again as they followed Lovino and Antonio to the entrance. "Are you free next Saturday evening? I want you to meet my parents."


	12. Chapter 11

As the movie started, Francis noted, 'Tonio had already placed his arm around the shoulder of his new boyfriend. And since he felt like no one could see that, that boy didn't even complain about this but cuddled against 'Tonio's chest. Francis chuckled. What a sweet little brat, indeed.

During the movie, Francis was much to busy making out with Ludwig to pay much attention to what ever his best friend and that little brat were doing. He had pulled Ludwig so close to him that he was almost sitting on his lap and having his arms all around him, Ludwig had no chance to escape. Not that he would have tried. The cinema was all dark and there were only very few other viewers. Ludwig seemed to be just as happy to be able to cuddle with Francis as Francis himself.

Only from time to time – Ludwig had whispered that he wanted to see at least enough of the movie to roughly know the plot and some jokes – Francis could catch a glimpse of 'Tonio and that boy.

It seemed just like those two were to busy in their own little world full of kisses and hugs and hickeys that they didn't get anything of what was going on around them. I better warn 'Tonio somehow when the movie's over, Francis thought to himself. That brat might kill him if anyone was to catch them being this lovey-dovey.

The movie was over much too soon for Francis liking. They had just started cuddling, or so it felt to him. Ludwig, too, looked rather disappointed that it was already this late but seemed to be in good spirits, anyway. Francis knew Ludwig's little signals by now. He didn't show his feelings very open but a small flush of his cheeks or a glitter in his eyes always gave him away. Francis liked the thought that he was one of a very few – if not the only one – who understood this about his lover.

Francis had been even so nice to hit 'Tonio with his elbow to his side at the last scene. Of course, that hadn't been enough to wake the Spaniard's attention but after a few times, it worked, though, just in time a moment before the lights were back on. Just in time for Francis to notice the glare Lovino was shooting at him.

Oh, well, that little brat didn't seem to like him. So what? It wasn't like Francis minded being glared at. Not when he was able to be with his darling. Being with 'Tonio's bratty boyfriend at the same time was a little price to pay for this.

After the cinema, they went to a fast food restaurant. Fancis almost laughed out loud as he heard Antonio ordering the kid's menu with a toy in it. Of course, that brat wasn't too happy with it and started arguing loudly with Antonio. Ludwig sticked to just a coke since he said that after all that popcorn, he wasn't that hungry anymore.

"You sure about that?" Francis hummed into Ludwig's ear, placing a quick kiss on his cheek. Even though Ludwig repeated that he wasn't hungry at all, Francis ordered a huge menu, in case his boyfriend would eventually change his mind.

Finding Lovino and 'Tonio who had already occupied an empty table wasn't difficult. All they had to do was following Lovino's blubbering. Francis rolled his eyes. What the heck was wrong with that boy? Couldn't he just let 'Tonio be himself? 'Tonio had been like this for like forever. Well, okay, that also meant that he'd never grown up, but that was the good point about him. Nothing why that kid should argue with him. If he hadn't been friend of Ludwig, Francis had said something.

So, he endured it, for Ludwig's and 'Tonio's sake. Thank goodness, Lovino wasn't his boyfriend and there was no reason to meet him more than occasionally.

Francis watched his friends squabbling and sighed. Couldn't they just shut up and kiss like they did in the cinema. Sipping on his coke, Ludwig patted Francis knee. Francis answered with a forced smile.

"It's fine", Ludwig whispered. "Lovino seems to be very happy."

Francis raised an eyebrow. "How do you know that?"

Ludwig shrugged. "I've just known him for quite some time."

Lovino had finally won the little plastic toy they were squabbling over and was now holding it out of 'Tonio's reach. Francis shook his head.

Ludwig rested his head on his boyfriend's shoulder. "Trust me on this. They get along very well. Better than one would guess."

Francis placed his arm around the younger one's shoulders. "Okay, fine. They are in love. But can't they be in love a little more quietly?"

Ludwig laughed. "I'm thankful that Lovino is like this. He gets creepy when he's really angry and starts sulking."

Francis chuckled. As Ludwig gave him a questioning look, he bowed down and whispered into his love's ear: "I prefer an other kind of loud love."

Just as expected, Ludwig turned beet-red. "Francis", he sighed pleadingly. "Please, don't. It's bad enough as it is."

"Is it?" Francis chuckled. His hand stroked down his dear's back, over his hips. "You know, we could change that."

"Francis", Ludwig sighed. Was it Francis' wishful thinking or did it sound like a moan? "Not here."

"Where else?" the Frenchman replied. "Lovino and 'Tonio won't notice. You can't stay over at my place and I sure can't go home with you. We could go to the toilet but you don't like that, do you?"

"Francis", Ludwig repeated. "That wasn't what I was going to say. Get on with it, please. I miss you so much. Actually–" he blushed "–I missed you quite a lot during the past week."

"You did?" Francis smiled. He hadn't expected this, but he liked it. "How did you miss me? When you were alone in bed? … Under the shower?"

His dear didn't answer but his ears got even darker.

"Am I right?" Francis stroked from Ludwig's knee upwards, his fingers between his legs. Gosh, did he want to drag him into some bed and never let him go. "Tell me, Ludwig, how did you miss me?"

"I-I …", stammered Ludwig.

Francis rested his hand on his boyfriend's crotch. "Did you touch you here?" he whispered. "Tell me or I won't stroke you there."

"Francis", Ludwig moaned. "Please, don't, not here." He drew a deep breath. "I did", he murmured. And as Francis' Hand didn't move anymore, he added: "I did touch me. While I was thinking of you."

"Good boy", Francis hummed. "And now spread your legs."

As soon as his darling obeyed, Francis quickly undid the button and the zipper of his pants and slipped his hand inside. Satisfied, he closed his fingers around the hardening erection. Stroked over it until it was fully hard. Ludwig moaned softly, his head downcast so the others couldn't notice the troubled look on his face. Francis kissed him on the cheek. He didn't plan on taking more time than Ludwig would need. Lovino and 'Tonio couldn't keep on fighting forever.

"Francis, do you still want that hamburger?", Antonio asked some minutes later.

"No, take it, I'm fully satisfied", Francis answered with a smile. His arms were wrapped around his beloved who was still panting.

"Do you need me to get a tissue?" Francis hummed into Ludwig's ear.

Said one shook his head and leaned against Francis' chest. His eyes were closed and seemed to be calming down. His pants were still open since both of them hadn't had the chance to close it.

"Ludi, what's wrong?" asked Antonio in between two bites. "Are you tired?"

Again, Ludwig shook his head, but so softly, that 'Tonio could never possibly notice.

"Yes, I guess he's very tired", Francis answered in his boyfriend's place. "He needs to get into bed." For that last statement, Ludwig rammed his elbow between Francis' rips.

But Antonio was satisfied with the answer. "Oh, good", he cheered. "Well, when Ludi's tired, then we should go home, no?"

Since not even Lovino had anything to say against this, they got up. Ludwig had redone his pants by then, but still wasn't able to walk on his own so Francis had to support him, which he most happily did.

During the drive back to Ludwig's home they didn't speak much. Ludwig was almost sleeping in his dear's arms, Francis concentrated on watching the sweet boy in his arms and Lovino was sulking. Seems like 'Tonio didn't comply concerning that toy, Francis noted satisfied.

When they stopped in front of the house of Ludwig's parents, Ludwig sighed.

"Would you please walk me to the door?" he asked Francis. "I want a good night kiss." He blushed.

Francis chuckled. "And you don't want to be jelled at, right?"

They walked down the short way towards the door. Francis hugged his boyfriend tightly, before they started kissing intensely. It took a honk for Lovino to stop them.

"I'm sorry, I guess I've got to go", Francis whispered and forced a smile. "See you soon."

"Not soon enough", Ludwig replied, before he went inside.

* * *

><p>AN: Yupp, this is it, I'm finally getting on with it. Next chapter's the one. Francis' going to meet Mr and Mrs Beilschmidt. All I need to do now is typ it down and find out how to describe the meal I intend Ludwig to cook.


	13. Chapter 12

Point six the following Saturday, Francis arrived at Ludwig's parent's house. During the past week, they hadn't seen each other much since both were very busy at work right now and had had only short lunch breaks. So most their contact had been via their cell phones and Francis was now eager to see his boyfriend in person again. He wasn't too sure about meeting Ludwig's parents, especially since Ludwig had sounded more and more annoyed by them lately.

"Thank goodness, you're here," sighed Ludwig as he opened the door and fell into the arms of most surprised boyfriend.

"There, there," muttered Francis as he patted his back. "Good to see you, too."

Ludwig placed a short kiss on the French's lip. "I hope dinner won't take too long," he muttered. "They are especially annoying today."

"Your parents?" Francis raised an eyebrow.

Ludwig nodded. "They kept asking me about you all week and it's getting worse and worse since last Saturday. Just tell me when they're bothering too much and we'll leave at that instant. But get in. I bet my dad will come looking for us if we stand here any longer."

Ludwig looked so miserable at this that Francis couldn't resist the urge to hug him and to give him a long and deep kiss.

"Come on, let's get this over with, cherie," Francis said afterwards. He tried to be as cheery about this as possible to help his darling cheer-up. "It won't be that bad."

They went inside and Ludwig brought Francis into the dining room. His parents were already there waiting for them. Both looked rather young, though the short hair of Ludwig's dad was already white. He grinned at the two as they entered and that smirk grew even wider as he noticed that Francis and Ludwig were holding hands.

Ludwig's mother had long, brown hair and glared though silver-rimmed glasses at Francis. He didn't know why but he instantly felt like he had done something severely wrong. She was plainly dressed and looked thoughoutly neat. It was clearly visible that she condemned him. Not just the fact that he was the **boy**friend of her son, more like she condemned his person and life as a whole.

"Mom, Dad," Ludwig announced. His voice sounded a little bit shaky. But Francis could be imagining things. "This is Francis Bonnefoy, my boyfriend. …Er, I told you about him." He looked at his dad, his lips forming a word Francis couldn't understand, then, longer at his mom. She returned the glance and they stared at each other before she finally looked away and Ludwig went on: "Francis, my parents." Very, very quietly, he whispered: "They're not as bad as I sound."

"Or as they seem," replied Francis in the same way. Ludwig huffed.

Ludwig's dad made a step forward and started to pat his son's back. "C'mon, don't pull a face as long as a fiddle. We're not going to kill you, I promise," he laughed. "Nor will we bite your precious boyfriend."

Now, Mrs Beilschmidt also took a step forward and placed her hand on her son's arm. "I'm glad you finally decided to introduce him to us," was what she said but it was clear that she didn't like Francis at all. Oh, well, what a pitty, she wasn't the most sympathetically person to him either.

"And I am glad as well to finally meet the persons responsible for Ludwig becoming such a wonderful man," Francis said and the most winning smile he could muster appeared on his face. "I have to say, I at least now know why he is so gorgeous." He bowed to Ludwig's mom.

Now, at least, she returned him a smile. Even if it was as small as it could be, it proved that there was a human being behind the glasses. "Well, thank you," she said, before she turned to her son again. "Ludwig, dear, isn't it time for you to look after our dinner again?"

Ludwig sighed. "Okay," he said. Then he kissed Francis' cheek and whispered: "I'll be back as soon as possible. I won't let you suffer too long." Then he hurried out of the room.

Left alone, Francis instinctively took a step back. He didn't like the smirk on Mr Beilschmidt's face as well as the cold glare from his wife.

Ludwig's dad placed an arm around Francis' shoulders. "Well, Francis Bonnefoy, so you are the one fucking my little boy?" he said. Inside Francis' head, an alarm bell started ringing.

"So what? Isn't it great that we get along in bed as well?" Francis replied. He didn't know what else to say. This wasn't the kind of question he had expected. Though, why would he lie about something so great as having really good sex with the one he loved.

Ludwig's mother shot him a glance that could set dry wood on fire. Her lips became a thin line but she didn't say anything. Unlike her husband. He started laughing and didn't stop until he noticed the face of his wife.

"Oh, not cool," he said after he had cleared his throat. "It's dangerous when she looks like this," he whispered. "Be careful. I … sort of like you. At least, my son's happy."

"So, Francis, what do you do for a living? Ludwig hasn't told us anything about your career," Mrs Beilschmidt asked, her voice dripping of badly hidden venom.

"I'm a designer," Francis answered, unable to hide a trace of pride in his voice. "In fact, I even have my own fashion shows. Or at least, I'm one of a group of designers."

"So? And does that mean you get regular wages? And has this 'job' a future?" Mrs Beilschmidt went on. She didn't look impressed by Francis' words at the least. It seemed more like the opposite. As if his words had made her impression of him even worse.

"Since I'm an employee, of course I get my wages," Francis huffed. "And I'm pretty good in my job so I guess my job is as safe as any other job would be." He started to strongly dislike this woman. It made him wonder how his dear Ludwig could put up with her every day. Maybe this was the reason why Ludwig looked always so exhausted when they met at their lunchbreaks.

Mrs Beilschmidt sighed. It sounded almost like Ludwig. It was clearly visible that his words hadn't convinced her. But what else should Francis tell her? He loved his job, it didn't feel like a job to him, it was more like it was his life's calling. Besides, there was nothing else he was good at, or at least nothing else he could tell her. He was a fantastic cook and knew it, he had modeled a few times himself but these were all no proper careers.

"Francis, other question," was he saved by her husband. "Are you in health? You know, don't have any sexual transmitted desease?" Darn, he had rejoiced too soon. This question was almost worse than the ones about his career.

"Gilbert!" Mrs Beilschmidt hissed.

"What? I think we ought to know."

"Über sowas redet man nicht. Aber egal: ... Francis, would you please answer his question!"

Francis blushed. What was wrong with those people? He understood that they were worried about their son but could they be any less tactful? "First, I'm as healthy as I could be and that's proven. And second: we use condoms, okay? So this doesn't matter anyway," Francis said.

Mrs Beilschmidt shot him a glance like this did matter no matter what they did and that it didn't make him a better man in her opinion. Her husband laughed. "Don't be shy. Those questions are important and Ludwig would never ever answer them. He would blush and start stammering without saying anything," he said with a wide grin on his lips. Francis knew that he was right about that and he could understand Ludwig in this matter. He was wondering why Ludwig hadn't moved out yet. Those two could drive anyone insane, he was sure.

And just as Francis thought, it couldn't get any worse, Mr Beilschmidt asked: "So, who's on top?"

"Dad!" Ludwig stormed into the room and glared at his father. "I asked you to be nice. Why are you doing this?" He went on shouting at his dad in German. Francis was relieved that he didn't have to answer that question.

* * *

><p>So, how do you like Ludwig's parents?<p> 


End file.
